The present invention relates generally to vacuum cleaners, and more particularly to latches used to secure a removable lidcage to the tank of a wet/dry vacuum. Such lidcages house the vacuum source and fit on and close the open upper end of the tank. Many such vacuum cleaners have a pair of openings on the lidcage that accommodate prior art latches that latch onto latch lower bases on the tank.